


The things I do for you

by VanillaKiss



Category: BTOB
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaKiss/pseuds/VanillaKiss
Summary: “Sungjae, please, don’t hate me, but maybe I wrote your name on a list.” Ilhoon says to his roommate.“What list?” Sungjae asks, looking up from his phone.“My company organized this trip for us and they give discounts to those workers who bring their partner with them.” Ilhoon explains, avoiding Sungjae’s eyes. “So maybe I wrote your name next to mine as my boyfriend so I don’t have to pay for the whole trip.”





	The things I do for you

**Author's Note:**

> for day6 of iljaeweek2019january

“Sungjae, please, don’t hate me, but maybe I wrote your name on a list.” Ilhoon says to his roommate.

“What list?” Sungjae asks, looking up from his phone. 

“My company organized this trip for us and they give discounts to those workers who bring their partner with them.” Ilhoon explains, avoiding Sungjae’s eyes. “So maybe I wrote your name next to mine as my boyfriend so I don’t have pay for the whole trip.”

“Hyung, are you serious?! We are not dating.” 

“Shhh!” He puts a finger on Sungjae’s mouth. “That’s not what’s important now. Look, I don’t have to go to work on Saturday, Sunday and Monday if I go on that trip.”

“So you just don’t want to work, I see.”

“Sungjae, this trip is almost free.”

“Okay, then just go alone?”

“No. You” he points at Sungjae “will come with me.”

“Why would I?” Sungjae raises his eyebrows.

“Because we’re roommates.”

“Then I just move out.”

“The fuck will you move out, Sungjae. We’ve been living together for 6 years. You can’t just leave me here.”

Sungjae laughs. “Hyung, I’m not going. I don’t even have money for it.”

“Shhh! Sungjae, baby, look, as I said before, it’s almost free. It’s a free trip for you. You don’t have to pay anything. I have to pay the bus for only one person and it’s free for my partner.”

“And? Isn’t it the same if you go alone?” 

“Yes, that's true, but you don’t have to pay for the hotel room if you bring your partner.”

“What? Really?”

Ilhoon nods. 

“Okay, so when are we going?”

“On Saturday.”

 

When Saturday comes, they already have a story they can tell everyone about their relationship. After living together for so long, they realized they have romantic feelings for each other and became more than just roommates. 

“Okay, so there is only one bed.” Ilhoon is standing before the bed, trying not to laugh at Sungjae’s distress. They’ve already arrived at the hotel.

“No one told me we have to use the same bed.” He hisses. “I thought we would get two separate beds. Why is it only one bed, hyung?”

“I don’t know, Sungjae, maybe because we are a couple?” Ilhoon asks sarcastically. 

“But we aren’t.” Sungjae looks angry. 

“You’re hot when you’re angry.” Ilhoon smiles. “Also, they don’t know this. And they can’t know about this, Sungjae.” Ilhoon whispers, leaning closer to Sungjae. “We’re a couple now. We’re sleeping in the same bed. We’re holding hands and even kiss if it’s needed. We are here for literally free, it’s not that hard to fake a relationship. We’re going back on Monday morning anyway. You can sleep next to me for two days.”

Sungjae’s eyes widen. “Sorry. You’re right. And it’s not like we’ve never slept in the same bed or held hands.”

“Or kissed.” Ilhoon winks and goes to the bathroom, leaving a flustered Sungjae alone in their bedroom. 

The lunch is pleasant, they’re sitting with some of Ilhoon’s coworkers. Two of them came alone, one of them brought his wife with him. 

“You never told us you had a boyfriend.” A man, Minjoon says. 

“Yeah, I-” Ilhoon looks at Sungjae. “I don’t know how people react if I tell them I have a boyfriend so I usually don’t talk about this.”

“We’ve known you for three years now. We already know you like boys.” A middle-aged woman, named Haeun says. 

“How did you two meet?” Minjoon asks curiously. 

“We’ve been living together since university. At first we didn’t realize our feelings for each other but then there was a party and we were drunk.” Ilhoon smiles at Sungjae and places his hand on top of his friend’s. “We kissed. I think that was the moment when we actually realized how we feel. At least for me that was it.” It wasn’t a lie. It happened in their second year of living together. There was a party and they drank too much. They were dancing when it happened but then one of their friends knocked himself out and they had to take him home. They never mentioned that kiss again. When they talked about the story they would tell everyone, neither of them mentioned that kiss. Ilhoon doesn't know why he did it now. “It still took some time to finally start dating.”

After lunch they go back to their hotel room. Sungjae lies down on the bed with the hotel’s brochure in his hand. Ilhoon is sitting next to him, playing on his phone. 

“Oh, massage!” Sungjae says and shows it to Ilhoon. “What do you think?” 

“Sounds good. When should we go? The dinner is at 7. We have 4 hours left.” He checks the time.

“I don’t know. I wanted to take a nap before dinner.” Sungjae says and closes the brochure.

“Should we go tomorrow? After the golf match.”

“I can’t believe we’re having a golf match.” 

“I know it’s boring but-”

“Yes, I know. It’s free.” Sungjae sighs. “The things I do for you, hyung.” He turns to his side and glances at Ilhoon. 

“Like I never do anything for you.” Ilhoon rolls his eyes. 

“Wake me up when we have to go.” Sungjae closes his eyes. 

“Okay.” Ilhoon caresses his head and smiles to himself.

 

They’re sitting with the same people at dinner. Minjoon and his wife, Seohyun maybe, are talking to each other on their right while Haeun is talking about wines to Taehyun on their left. 

“It’s boring.” Sungjae whispers to Ilhoon. 

“I know.” 

“I hate this suit.”

“Why? You look hot.”

“Thanks!” Sungjae blushes at the unexpected compliment. “When will we leave?”

“Wait a little, please.”

“Why? We could do something more exciting.”

“And what would that be?”

“Getting a massage.”

“We can’t just leave, Sungjae. Not until my boss is here.” At that exact moment, his boss stands up and leaves. “What the fuck.”

“Let’s go back to our room. We could watch a movie or something.”

“Okay.” 

They stand up, say goodnight to Ilhoon’s coworkers and go back to their room. Sungjae jumps on the bed, brochure in his hands again. 

“I thought you want to watch a movie.” Ilhoon says, taking off his tie. 

“There is a bar on the first floor.” Sungjae says excitedly. “Let’s go there, hyung.”

“Sungjae, the golf match starts at 10. I don’t want to wake up with a hangover.”

“Then just don’t drink.”

Ilhoon throws his tie at Sungjae. “I hope you won’t drink either.”

Sungjae stands up with the tie in his hands and walks to Ilhoon. He wraps the tie around Ilhoon’s neck and leans closer. “Why not? Maybe I can hook up with someone.”

“Don’t you dare!” He pushes Sungjae’s hands away. “We will go down to the bar, you’ll stay by my side the whole time, then come back with me.” He says, voice suddenly deeper. “The only person you can hook up with tonight is me. We’re dating, I hope you didn’t forget it. I don’t need unnecessary misunderstandings.”

Sungjae gulps nervously. “You’re hot when you’re like that.” He says, patting Ilhoon’s ass while walking into the bathroom. 

The bar is fancy. You can only see men in expensive suits and women in beautiful and expensive dresses. Almost everyone has a partner or someone they can talk to. Ilhoon and Sungjae orders a champaign and sits on a couch in the corner. They start drinking and by the time they realize they should go back, they’re already drunk. They somehow managed to return to their room without accidentally meeting Ilhoon’s coworkers or his boss. 

Ilhoon closes the door behind them and he’s about to go to bed when Sungjae suddenly presses him against the door. They’re kissing hungrily with closed eyes. Ilhoon bites into Sungjae’s lips who moans into the kiss. Ilhoon's hands are on Sungjae’s hips, pulling him closer. Sungjae’s arms are wrapping around Ilhoon’s neck. 

“I didn’t think we would actually hook up.” Sungjae laughs and kisses Ilhoon again. 

“Me neither.” Ilhoon says, giving small pecks to Sungjae. He grabs Sungjae’s hand and leads him to their bed. “Do you really want it?” Ilhoon asks between kisses. 

“Yes.” Sungjae nods. 

Sungjae falls on the mattress, pulling his friend with him. Ilhoon is on top of him, nipping on Sungjae’s lips. He unbuttons Sungjae’s shirt and kisses his collarbone.

Soon both of their shirts and ties are on the floor. Sungjae is leaning against the headboard, panting and whining. 

“Fuck, we can’t continue.” Ilhoon pulls away, breathing heavily. 

“What? Why?”

“We don’t have lube and condom.”

“Fuck, right. I wanted to ride you. I would be okay with barebacking, though. But not without lube.”

Ilhoon almost chokes on air hearing this. “I’m gonna suck you off, is that okay?”

“Yes, I would love that.” Sungjae hums. 

Ilhoon unzips Sungjae’s pants and licks his lips. Sungjae gasps at the sudden warmth of Ilhoon’s mouth on his clothed dick. Ilhoon looks at Sungjae with half-lidded eyes. 

“Fuck,” Sungjae sighs. 

Ilhoon pulls off his pants and underwear and takes him into his mouth. Sungjae throws back his head, eyes closed and hands buried in Ilhoon’s hair. It feels too fucking good. The warmth and tightness of Ilhoon’s mouth is pushing him to the edge. 

Ilhoon unzips his own pants to jerk himself off. They aren’t sure if they’re really doing this because they’re drunk or because they wanted to do it for a long time now.

“Fuck, Ilhoon hyung” Sungjae moans. “I’m gonna…” Ilhoon holds him down by his hips and takes him deeper in his mouth, Sungjae’s cock is hitting the back of his throat. “Hyung,” Sungjae cums in Ilhoon’s mouth. Ilhoon chokes, pulling away with a cough. 

“Fuck, hyung. You didn’t have to swallow.” Sungjae says. He notices Ilhoon’s hand around his own dick. He’s close too. “Use my mouth.”

Ilhoon groans, eyes wide. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I don’t want to sleep in cum.” Sungjae says, leaning down and taking Ilhoon in his mouth. Ilhoon doesn't last long. 

“Fuck, it was good.” Ilhoon’s voice is raspy. They're kissing again, it's messy and lazy.

 

Ilhoon wakes up first in the next morning. Sungjae is still asleep, his head is on Ilhoon’s chest. Ilhoon sighs, his head hurts. He checks the time. They have an hour left until the golf match. 

“Sungjae.” He strokes his friend’s cheeks. “Sungjae, wake up.”

Sungjae opens his eyes, looks around then blinks at Ilhoon confused. “Hyung, tell me I’m not the only one who remembers everything.”

“You’re not the only one.” Ilhoon shakes his head. 

“Fuck, my head.” Sungjae closes his eyes. “We should get ready to the golf match.” He opens one of his eyes. “Are you going to play?”

“Hell no!” Ilhoon says, wrapping an arm around Sungjae. “I’m gonna watch. I don’t want to play.”

“That massage.” Sungjae says. “You promised me.”

Ilhoon laughs. “After lunch.” He places a kiss on top of his friend’s head. 

They dress up, brush their teeth and actually that’s all they have time for. By the time they arrive, everyone is there. The match starts and as Sungjae predicted, it’s super boring. They’re just standing there, following the golf ball with their eyes while holding hands. 

They haven't talked about their relationship yet. Are they more than just friends now? Or was it just an accident? They aren’t sure. But both of them enjoyed it more than they should, and that’s a fact. 

After the match, they have lunch together. They don’t really talk during lunch, only when it’s necessary. 

“You know, when I first saw you two, I thought you just faked your relationship because it’s cheaper like that.” Minjoon says. 

“We? Faking our relationship?” Ilhoon lets out a forced laugh. 

“Don’t laugh. Now I see you two are really together.” Minjoon pouts.

Ilhoon and Sungjae look at each other. Does it really seem real?

Sungjae smiles, leans closer and kisses Ilhoon’s cheeks. Ilhoon freezes. Is it for the show? Or was it honest? 

They don’t talk after that. Even when they’re in the elevator, they still don’t say anything. It’s awkward. They go into the room. 

“I’m going to get a massage. Call me if you need anything.” Sungjae says. 

“Okay, I wanted to take a shower anyway.”

They don’t call each other. They meet when Sungjae comes back to the room after the massage. Ilhoon is lying on the bed, watching tv. 

“Hey” Sungjae sits down next to him. 

“How was it?” Ilhoon asks, not looking at Sungjae. 

“Amazing.” Sungjae laughs. “We will be like that from now on, huh?”

“What do you mean?”

“We’re living together, hyung. We have to talk about it sooner or later.”

“I know.” Ilhoon sigh. “So…”

“It was good.” Sungjae says. 

“Wow, how bold of you.” Ilhoon laughs. “I enjoyed it, too.”

“I might have a crush on you. Or more than just a crush.” Sungjae says and lies down next to Ilhoon. 

“Yeah, me too. Since that kiss.” Ilhoon caresses Sungjae’s hair. 

“I’m in love with you.” Sungjae puts his chin on Ilhoon’s chest. “That’s why I kissed you on that party. I love you.”

Ilhoon kisses Sungjae’s forehead. “Me too. I love you, Sungjae.”

They're kissing. It’s slow, uncertain, not like last night. It's lazy, not leading anywhere. When the time comes, they dress up and go to eat dinner together with everyone. They spend the night in bed cuddling, watching movies, talking and giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: 6vanillakiss


End file.
